dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Sykes/Gallery
21.jpg Sykes_300.gif shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-991.jpg|Sykes whincing during his meeting with Lino Lino and Sykes stare at Luca.jpg|Lino and Sykes stare at Luca Frankie I understand but Lenny you can't be serious.jpg|"Lenny?! Frankie I understand. But Lenny? you can't be serious!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1189.jpg|"Look, All I'm sayin' is your kid ain't exactly no killer." Sykes flies into Titanic Rose Portrait.jpg|Sykes sent flying into Titanic Rose Portrait Oscar scatting a finshake with Sykes.png|Oscar tries to do a finshake with Sykes. You owe me 5 grand.jpg|"Look I've been goin over my markers. Your into me for 5 grand. 5 Gs? Ok?" See if THIS refreshes your memory.jpg|"See if THIS refreshes your memory!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg|"Look, I have to start paying Don Lino protection. So everything you owe me, you owe him! Sykes pulls down food chain.jpg|"The food chain." Food chain Sykes.jpg On top is Don Lino.jpg|"On top is Don Lino.." there's me then regular fish.jpg|"Threre's me. Then there's regular fish..." Plankton single celled amoebas.jpg|"There's plankton, single-celled amoebas." There's coral rocks whale poop and then you.jpg|"There's coral, rocks. There's whale poop, and then there's you." There IS No happy place with him around.jpg|"There is no happy place with him around! I'm serious" Sykes frustrated with Oscar.jpg|Sykes inflates in frustration from Oscar's bumbling shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1658.jpg Sykes recomposes himself.jpg|Sykes recomposes himself Bring my 5000 clams tomorrow or else.jpg|"Bring my 5000 clams to the track tomorrow or else." Sykes furious Oscar bet his clams.jpg|"5 grand? MY FIVE GRAND?! You had the money and you bet it GIMME THAT.jpg|"You had the money to pay me back, and you bet it anyway?! GIMME THAT!" Oscar and Sykes seeing Lucky day sprinting ahead.jpg Sykes and Oscar cheering as Lucky Day keeps going.jpg|Sykes and Oscar cheering Lucky day on! Movin' on up to Eastside!.jpg|"We're movin' on up to Eastside!" Sykes sees Lucky day lose the race.jpg|Sykes furiously sees Lucky Day lose the race, costing all the money Oscar bet. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2978.jpg|Sykes rips up the betting slip shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3010.jpg|"Ernie! Bernie! I want you to find the deepest darkest hole in the ocean, and put him in it!" ST_Balloon_Popped_by_Sykes's_spikes.jpg|After he commands these two to send Oscar to the whale's mouth, Sykes' quills attract to the balloon causing it to pop. Sorry nothin personal just business.jpg|"Sorry kid it's nothin' personal it's just business" I'm his manager Sykes with a y.jpg|"I'm his manager Sykes with a Y" Oscar and Sykes make a deal.jpg|Oscar agrees for Sykes to manage and profit his new image Sykes parties at Oscar's penthouse.jpg|Sykes parties at Oscar's penthouse Untouchable Sykes.jpg|"Well I got some news for you! The Sharkslayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I call..."Untouchable." My brother my player the Sharkslayer.jpg|"Hey there he is! My brother my player the Sharkslayer!" Oh and now on Pay ME protection.jpg|"Oh and another thing: from now on you pay ME protection!" Shut up Lino SHUT UP.jpg|"Hey! That's good I like that! Shut up, Lino! SHUT UP!" Who's your puffdaddy?.jpg|"C'mon, Who's your puff daddy huh?" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5915.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7618.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7619.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-7704.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-7717.jpg Sykes recognizing Lenny.jpg|Sykes recognizing Lenny Sykes is horrified to discover Oscar is a phony.jpg|Sykes is horrified to discover that Oscar is a phony. Tell me you didn't make it up.jpg|"Tell me you didn't make it all up kid!" Tell me your a real Sharkslayer PLEASE.jpg|"Tell me you're a real Sharkslayer PLEASE!" Sykes trying very hard not to puff.jpg|Sykes hyperventilating at the sitdown. Oscar Lenny & Sykes Laughing.jpg Sykes sniffling at seeing Angie and Oscar kiss.jpg|"Sykes sniffling seeing Angie and Oscar reconcile" Group hug Sykes.jpg|"Group hug." Sykes zapped.jpg|Sykes accidentally zapped by Ernie and Bernie Forget it the moment's gone.jpg|"Forget it the moment's gone." Sykes & Oscar's Whalewash is now OPEN.jpg|"Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash is now open for business!" Sykes scatting with Lino.jpg|"It's ok a lot of great whites can't do it yo." Hip hop Sykes.jpg|"Yo what's up" Yo yo yo yo Sykes.jpg|"Yo yo yo yo yo..." Lino annoyed with Sykes Yos.jpg|Lino annoyed with Sykes' constant yos Sykes sheepishly apologizes.png|Sykes sheepishly apologizes to Lino Martin Scoresese Sykes.jpg|Martin Scoresese Screen Shot 2016-09-22 at 7.47.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-22 at 7.48.00 PM.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries